She Didn't Have Time
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: “He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime looking back. She watched him go thinking even a stranger would show more compassion than that” AU Sakura? Hope you like it…Sequel up by popular demand...not as good as 1st ch...2shot
1. Chapter 1

**She Didn't Have Time**

**By: giddyfangurl206**

**Summary:**** "He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime looking back. She watched him go thinking even a stranger would show more compassion than that" AU Sakura/??? Hope you like it…**

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fanfic…and it's a songfic. This is nothing smutty or dirty in here (Unfortunately) **Please Read and Review!!! **All flames will be used to roast Sasuke over an open fire!

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! **(Oh, boy but if I did…Kakashi and Gaara would be forced to walk around in nothing but boxers and Sasuke would die a slow and painful death!

"Sorry…" The raven-haired boy whispers as he slowly backs away from the young girl crying on the front porch, cradling a baby in her arms. Her bottom lip trembles slightly as he slings his guitar over on shoulder, with is duffle bag in the other hand. "I can't take it here anymore, Sakura."

The woman with the rosette hair goes to say something, tears pouring from her eyes, but sighs in surrender. "Fine, Sasuke…Goodbye."

He nods slightly then walks to the car parked at the end of the drive. He doesn't even spare a look at the child in Sakura's arms. The engine's roar echoes through the twilight hours as he peels out of the driveway, tires squealing. _My momma was right…I should have listened to her. But dammit, even a complete stranger would show more emotion than that teme! He didn't even tell Airi goodbye!_

A loud wail pulls her out of her pity party as she looks down at the little nine month old girl in her arms. Her own jade green eyes look back up at her. "Shhh…don't worry, Airi. Things will be okay. Your daddy doesn't deserve to have an angel like you anyway." She coos to the girl as she glares down the street one last time. "We don't have any time to be sad anyway! I'm sure that you're cold, since I lost your pink blanket. We'll find that then we'll put you in bed…" The black-haired girl babbles back and tightens her tiny fist on a rosette strand of hair.

**Five Years Later**

Sakura slides in her key and unlocks the door. "Hey guys, I'm home!"

A squeal erupts from the living room followed by a black blur coming toward her at lightning speed. A smile crosses her lips as her little girl tackles her to the ground. "MOMMY!" Small arms wrap around her neck as she gets to her feet. A mirror image of herself looks back at her. The only difference is the black hair that she inherited from her father. Airi sticks her bottom lip out, giving her the look that would break a lot of hearts on day. "You're late…"

"I'm sorry, baby girl." She whispers as she sets the girl on the floor to pick up the grocery bags that scattered on the floor after Airi glomped her. "The lines at the grocery store were so long." A blonde woman walks in and smiles tiredly, making Sakura's smile grow bigger. "Did she run you to the ground, Ino?"

Ino nods and helps Sakura pick up groceries and put them away. "She's just like her mother…"

The pink-haired woman pulls out things for dinner and begins to heat up the frying pan for stir-fry rice, glancing sideways at her friend. "Why do I get the feeling that that wasn't a compliment?"

A chuckle echoes behind her. "It wasn't." She leans against the counter so she can see Sakura's face. "So, did you happen to see any hot guys up at the store?" Sakura shakes her head, and Ino sighs. "You really need to find a man! Sasuke isn't the only guy out there, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She pushes a stray hair out of her face as she continues cooking. "But I don't have time for that! Airi is my main priority…"

"You know that me, or Hinata, or TenTen, hell even Temari would watch her so you can have a night out."

"Thanks for the offer, but I just think I should." She turns off the stove as Ino pulls plates and utensils out of the cabinets and drawers. "Did her piano teacher make it today?"

Ino nods. "Yup. Hey, I gotta go! Choji is taking me dancing tonight!"

The green-eyed woman shoos her out of the house. "Have fun! And don't forget that Airi has ballet class tomorrow! I'll pick her up though!" Her friend waves in acknowledgement, then walks out the door, ruffling the little girl's black curls on the way out. Sakura smiles sadly as she remembers how excited she used to get when Sasuke would come pick her up for a date.

"Mommy! Is dinner done yet? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, it's done." She turns to her girl and sets the dishes on the table. "Alright, let's say grace, and then we'll eat…"

**The Next Day**

"Dammit to hell!" Sakura snarls as she glares down at the flat tire. "Just what I need!" She walks to the trunk and begins to struggle with the heavy spare tire. When she finally gets the tire out, she realizes that she doesn't have a tire iron or a jack…"Just freaking great!!!"

"Uh…miss?" She jumps up and turns around quickly, hand on her chest. She is met with the prettiest pair of ocean blue eyes she has ever seen. The man standing there is gorgeous. His blonde hair is spiked up, but it's his smile that captures her attention. He scratches his head and looks down. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I noticed that you were having some trouble over here, and wanted to see if you needed any help."

She smiles at him, taking the man's breath away. "Actually, I do need some help. I have a flat, but I don't have any tools to change it…"

His grin gets bigger, kind of like a kid in a candy store. "I've got some tools! You want me to go get them, Miss-ah…"

She extends her hand out to him. "I'm Haruno Sakura…but just call me Sakura."

He grabs her hand and shakes it gently. "I'm Naruto…Uzamaki Naruto. Now let's get this thing fixed."

The tires are switched in no time…with kind of irks Sakura, but then, who is she to complain…"Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." He scratches his head and smiles sheepishly, melting her heart. "Hey, do you think you can have a cup of coffee with me?"

She looks at her watch, and realizes that she has another 30 minutes until she has to pick up Airi. "Sounds good."

They walk over to the café and start talking about everything. The two of them love the same kind of music, and they're both black belts in karate…

He looks up at her, sapphire clashing with emerald. "So do you have any kids?"

Her heart skips a beat, but with out hesitation she nods. "She's five." _And here is where he makes his exit…_

Naruto grabs her hand. "I saw the toys and the car seat…I love kids." He blushes as he whispers. "Does she have your eyes?"

Sakura's cheeks go pink as she smiles shyly. "Yes, she does."

"She must be a beauty…with you for a mom." Both of their blushes intensify, but he continues on. "I wish I could meet her."

Sakura glances down at her watch. "Well, I have to go pick her up…you could come along if you'd like to."

He nods as he lays some bills on the table, not letting her split the check. "I'd love to." They walk out of the café, hand in hand. And head toward their cars…

**A/N:**** Ha! It's done!!! WOOT!! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have a one-shot series that will be coming out called "Fairy Tales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending". You might want to check it out! Remember R&R, and all flames are accepted!**

**Love y'all bunches: GFG the Leaf Kunoichi Princess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Okay, y'all wanted it...y'all got it. This is the sequel to "She Didn't Have Time" I didn't expect so many people**** actually like the story but...not only did y'all like it, you wanted more! So here it is. It's not based on a song or anything it's just a continuation. Now I will say one more thing...THERE WILL BE NO MORE!!! As much as I love this story, I don't think I can squeeze anything else out of this. Oh well...later. READ AND REVIEW!!! Flames will be used to roast that teme Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for all of us, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved in that anime/manga. I only own Airi and Mikuni! But dude, can you imagine if I did own Naruto?! I would have so much fun, but I can't tell you about it because this fic is rated K! -evil laughter-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part II**

He pauses at the door, his hand in mid-air, ready to knock on the door he walked away from so many years ago as his thoughts all jumble together. For once in his miserable life, Uchiha Sasuke is unsure of himself. _Will she still want me? Will she even let me see Airi? Does she really still live here, or were Temari and Hinata just being mean-spirited because of what happened between us? I would be sure if it was Ino but still..._Before he can talk himself out of it, he knocks on the front door.

A small set of footsteps echo through the house followed by the voice he has hoped to hear for months. "Airi! Don't you dare open that front--"

The door swings open and Sasuke is met with a minature versionof Sakura, only she has his long black hair. Airi raises one slender eyebrow at the man before her. "Who are you?"

Somebody could of shot Sasuke in the chest right then and there and it wouldn't of hurt as bad as those three words coming from his little girl's lips. "My name is Sasuke...is your mom home?"

The little girl smiles brightly. "Yeah, hang on a second..." She turns to the left and yells toward the opening there. "Mommy! It's for you!"

A loud groan comes from that area and Sakura walks into his sight. Her pink hair is longer than he remembers, but those green eyes are still the same. She finishes drying her hands on a dish towel as she glares down at her daughter. "Uzamaki Airi! How many times have I told you not to open that front door?! You should know better by now!" The girl opens her mouth to say something, but her mother puts one hand on her hip, and the other points up at the stairs. "I don't want to hear your excuses, just go to your room! And if you wake up your sister or bug your dad, you will be in even more trouble!" Airi runs up the stairs, crying loudly. Sakura sighs sadly as she turns toward the door. "Sorry you had to...Sasuke?!" Her eyes grow wide and the dish towel slips from her hands to the floor as she sees him standing there in the doorway like so many years before.

He is staring back at her in equal shock. "Uzamaki? Sister? Daddy?"

Her mouth drops open but she can't think of anything to tell him. Luckily she is saved by a heavy set of footfalls on the stairs. "Hey, Sakura, why is Airi crying?" Suddenly a blonde man appears and walks up to her. He notices the man at the door and then the look on Sakura's face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and holds on for dear life. "Why are you here after all these years, Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes go wide in recognition of the name but before he can say anything, the woman beside him continues on. "After eight years...why now?"

"I want to see my daughter."

Naruto tenses up at her side as Sakura shakes her head, hard. "She's not yours! If you actually cared, then you wouldn't of left so long ago to pursue your career."

He looks down guiltly. "You expected me to give up my dreams?!"

"I gave up my dreams!" Sakura yells out. "I was all alone for 5 years! And now that I've finally found someone that I love and trust, you appear out of nowhere!' She clenches her free hand into a fist, digging her nails into the flesh there. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Yet again, the raven-haired man avoids eye contact with the woman he left so long ago. "Itachi is really sick, and he might die. I want him to meet his niece..."

"So you don't actually want to get to know her yourself?!" Naruto growls at him. "You don't have the right!"

"I'm her father, dobe!" The raven-haired man snaps back. "That gives me every right!"

The blonde goes to charge at the pitiful excuse of a man standing in front of him but the steady pressure on his hand stops him. "You're not het father, teme! You're nothing but her biological sperm donor! I adopted Airi! She's my little girl, not yours!"

The Uchiha's mouth falls open. "Don't you have to have my permission to do that?"

The woman with the rosette hair looks up at him, chewing on her lower lip. "We tried to contact you, but never could. The adoption papers were my wedding gift from Naruto..."

Sasuke goes to say something else when a loud wail echoes throughout the house. Naruto glares at the Uchiha one last time before turning to Sakura. "You finish up here, and I'll go take care of Mikuni and Airi..." She nods stiffly then leans forward as he brushes a kiss against her lips.

She whispers her thanks as he heads up the stairs, then turns to face the former love of her life. "Tell me where your brother is. I really do want Itachi to meet her."

"But only with your supervision?" He sneers at her. "How will I get to know her then?"

"If you had actually attempted to get to know her back when she was younger, then I probably would believe you." She spits out. "If you want to get to know airi, then you will do it under my terms. But know this...Naruto has been her father for the last 3 years. When you get to know her, she will know that you are her biological father, but she can call you uncle...not dad."

He glares up at her, his onyx eyes suddenly flashing red. "She's _**MY**_ flesh and blood!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "That didn't matter when you walked away..." She states evenly. "Now you can take it or leave it."

"Hn." He huffs then turns around and starts to walk away. "Whatever you feel is necessary, Sakura." He throws over his shoulder.

Sakura quickly closes the door then heads up the stairs. Turning into the nursery, she smiles at the picture there. Naruto looks up and puts his index finger to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. Airi is passed out on his chest, her small arms wrapped around his waist. And their newborn baby, Mikuni, is sleeping in the crook of his right arm. The infant looks exactly like her sister except she has pink hair and blue eyes, hidden behind her eyelids. She grabs the baby and gently presses as kiss to the crown of her head before placing her in the bassinet. Naruto picks up Airi in his arms and carries her down the hallway into her own room. Then the both of them walk hand in hand to their room.

He wraps his arms around her and places his lips against her ear. "What are we going to do about that teme?"

She chuckles as she leans her head on his shoulder. "Airi will get to know him, but only as an uncle. We won't hide the fact that that is her real father, and she will have a choice on whether she wants to see him or not. Plus, if Itachi really is sick, then I definately want him to meet her. They are her blood, but you're her everything...I just have one request..."

"Anything." He whispers as he nuzzles her neck.

"Try not to call him a teme in front of Airi. I don't want her repeating that to him."

He laughs. "I would pay to see the look on his face." Naruto pulls her to the bed. "But I'll do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too..." She whispers as they fall onto the bed together and the night slowly creeps up on them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Alrighty then. Here you go. The sequel. I know it is probably not that good but it was all I could think of. Hope y'all enjoy this and remember...when life gives you lemons, hope and pray that Sasuke-teme has a really bad paper cut! **

**Love y'all bunches: GFG the Leaf Kunoichi Princess**


End file.
